kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirota Akira
Kirota Akira is the complete being of of Kixara, a genius who joined Organization XIII as their Number XV, but later betrayed them and left for Destiny Islands for three months. Character Outline Kirota akira, a kid who choosen by keyblade to use hellblade. The first time he met with hellblade is when he is playing with Hayner, Olette, and Pence. When they playing, a big meteorite surfaced in the sky. All people ran away. Akira is ran away too. But, Hellblade already choose him. That meteorite was hit Akira. Many smoke came out from Akira's body. Until no one can see Akira's body. When the smoke was dissappear, Akira holding hellblade in his right hand. And he was holding Crown necklace in his left hand. After that's happen, many Heartless appear. Hellblade want to test him.In the first time Akira is afraid. He never meet with that creature. But, if he doesn'save his friend, he feel more afraid. So, he put the necklace on his neck, and then battle with those heartless. After it, Hellblade choose him to be the strongest hellblade wielder than the hellblade wielder before him. Ater that, Akira meet an adult who named Tommy boogercoat. He is the second leader of fire ikarus. When Akira heared he was defeated 12 of organization XIII member when he still a kid, Akira don't believe it. That people invite him to be organization member, but Akira don't want to join it. All old person in twilight town saw tommy defeated all organization XIII member just with jokes. But Akira still don't believe it. When that people tell something about organization XIII Xaldin came and summoned his lace. "I'll gonna kill you !!! " Xaldin screamed. With a big revenge Xaldin attack Tommy, but Tommy was easily dodge it. Tommy kick Xaldin very hard, until all lances is broken and Xaldin flew because that big power. Blackie, Organization strongest leader, came to talk with Tommy. And then Tommy and Blackie gone infront of Akira. That was the first time Akira saw a giant power. Absolute power. After that Akira always train his power, join a competition, and many things else. Drive Forms Anti Form Someday, after finish playing with his friends, he saw a dark creature.A heartless, Darkside...In the second time he battle with the heartless. But now, after he finish fighting with Darkside, his body is controlled by darkness. He turn into a Heartless !!!! His eyes bright, and his body tun to black. He destroyed everything. When he almost attack Olette, he stopped. He can't controll his body and darkness can't controll his body. And then, Hayner talk a sentence to Akira, and then all darkness in akira body came out from Akira's body.Anti form is special form. It was powerful form. When Akira stab his hellblade on ground, a ark corridor opened, many shadows came out and help Akira. When he get one shadow spirit he can summoned Darkballs. When he get two shadow spirit, he summoned neoshawows. When he get three shadow spirit he can summoned Darkside. But in anti form, Akira can't controll his body. So he can attack everythings in front of him. Valor Form When Akira reached 13 years old, Akira joining an Organization who called Fire Ikarus. In that organizatio Akira meet a boy 15 years old who named Axro. He was use Chakram Blade. When the leader of organization give a mission for Akira and Axro, Akira is very happy. But that feeling just happen for few minutes. Because, they're mission is defeated Atilion. Akira and Axro can't battle anymore. They can't sumon their keyblade. In that last seconds, Akira opened his special ability. He summoned hellblade and Boogerblade at once. And he used Phoenix dance for the first time. So that was the first time he use valor form.Boogerblade is Tommy keyblade when he was still a kid. When he a kid he beat 7 organization XIII member without any weapon, except Larxene, Luxord, Saix, Marluxia, and Xemnas. Boogerblade is very strong. If Akira use special combo with that blade, Akira can do many rapid attack. Master Form When Akira is reached 14 years old, Akira meet with Sora. Sora said he was searching for his friends. Donald said he was sarching for his king.So, Sora and Akira make a deal. Akira help sora find Riku and Sora help Akira find Axro. Axro was lost in Neverland. 1 Week later, they still cant find their friends. But, when Akira had a mission in agrabah, he see Axro covered by darkness,and have heartles emblem on his body. Axro ready to fight Akira. When Akira can't do anything, Akira take a rock and hit it with his hellblade. When he hit it, his hellblade change form into Hell Blade B and fight wit h his Inferno Tank. It was his first time he used Master Form. Inferno Tank is Hellblade type. It was hellblade B. When Akira hit the rock, his hellblade shines, And then the rock was destroyed and turned into dust. All of these dust flew and came to the heart ruby. The heart turn into a heating rock. And then, all of the parts of the hellblade turned into an inferno tank. Final Form After get Axro back, Akira went to Blackie and tell Axro back. Then, Akira got a new mission. He must infiltrate the Castle that Never was. He must go to help Tommy. However, when Akira left, Tommy had just arrived. In the Castle that Never was, Akira intercepted by Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexen. All three of them continued to attack Akira until about had enough. Akira can not do anything. There is no stone that can change his hellblade to inferno tank. Akira no longer has an idea. However, the desire to stay alive can open hellblade capabilities. Akira's eyes began to change. His right eye turns red, and his left eye turned blue. His hellblade began to turn into two. Being the type of demons and angels. type A and B. Began to tear his clothes. There are black and white aura around Akira. Aura of light and darkness. Then, Akira defeated all of his enemies with his keyblade. That was his first time that he used Final form. Magma Form In the magma form, Akira looks similar to a werewolf. Lava werewolf. In this form Akira can't summon his hellblade. He use his hand to attack his enemies. A tail appears in Akira's back. That tail is looks like a hand. A big hand. His eyes turn to black. His organization coat is teared off. He becomes aggresive. He has brutal attack. Absolute rapid attack. And he can melted into very hot lava. He can make lava tornado when he spin his body. Magma form is the strongest form Akira's have, But it's the most dangerous form Akira's have too. He use that form for the first time when he fight with Xemnas. When he is very angry, the tail is turn into a dragon. Lava dragon. When he use that form, Axro stop him. "Do you remember me??? I'm Axro!! Your Friend!!!" Said Axro. After Axro say that, Akira's body turn to normal again.... But Akira got hurt. Akira collapsed in that time... Worlds Form Black Cat Form In Haloween Town, Akira changed to a black cat. A black cat is a sign of bad luck. In that form Akira wears a black organization coat, with black long tail in his back. Black cat ears on his head, and sharp claw and teeth. In that form Akira can jump very high. Without the high jump ability he can jump like high jump Lv3. Akira's shoes turn to black. Just in this form, Akira has got a special ability. It was hiding. Akira be invisible for 3 minutes. When Akira used his anti form in this world, Akira turned into a cat. A real black cat. But in Haloween Town, Lock, Shock, and Barrel always try to catch him. They always throw pumpkin bombs. In this form, Akira is the friend of Zero. Jack Skellington's dog. In this form, Akira can speak with animals. In this form Akira put an accessories on his goggles. This form is three of Akira's favourite forms. Aqua Form In Atlantica, Akira changed into a half shark and half human. He is a Merman. In this world Akira use his goggles to use it like swimming goggles. In this form Akira can use his tail like a whip. In this form, Akira can smell a blood from 12,000 Km. In this world Akira can get a new ability. It was smell blood. Its called "Smell". When Akira use his Valor form in this world, Akira's tail will be looks like a cheetah. but its blue and black. When Akira use his Anti form in this world, all Akira's body turn to black, just his eyes are bright. In this world Akira can meet with many fish and sea creatures. Cheetah Form In Pride Lands, Akira changed to a cheetah. A kid cheetah. He still use his organization coat, but it's shrinked!!! In this form Akira has a hair. And can put his goggles around his neck. In this form, Akira's fur is grey, with many black spots on his fur. In this form Akira has a sharp claws. In this form Akira got new special ability. Is called "ROAR". When Akira roaring, all of his enemies are move back three steps. So, this ability is good at defense. In this form Akira use his hellblade with his mouth. He bites his hellblade to hold it. This form is one of three Akira's favourite forms. Data Form In Space Paranoid, Akira turn's into data form. When Akira using the Data form, Akira's goggles changes it's color to white and blue. In this form, Akira has a grenade in his left hand and arrow claw in his right hand. Akira in this form as an arrow of the computer. other people will not be able to move the mouse as they pleased as long as Akira in the data form. Akira in this form can fly with shoes that can generate energy that can make him fly. Akira in this form does not use a organization coat. This form is one of three Akira's favourite forms. Retro Form In Timeless River, Akira changed to black-and-white colour. In this world Akira's head is circle. And all things of Akira are black-and-white. When Akira uses the Valor form, Akira goggles in the HP bar is changed to purple. Yellow to master. Red to final form. When Akira uses the Anti form, Akira turned to black and Akira's eyes urned to yellow. When Akira uses magma form, Akira's body turned to grey, with big tail hand on his back. In this form Akira has a new special ability. Is called regain. When Akira regain, his HP is regenerated like when he uses a potion. In this world Akira helped Pete to find his Steamboat. Organization Fire Ikarus Name: Kirota Akira Attribute: Fire Code Name: A-X-R Weapon: Keyblade Status: Alive Presents From OFI Akira '''got many presents from OFi. OFI is Organization Fire Ikarus. OFI is the main organization of Kingdom Hearts : The Secret of Hell Blade story. That organization main goal is make the worlds in peace. No more Heartless or nobodies. Make all peoples are saved. And the second main goal is destroyed Organization XIII who turn alive again because The Unknown gave them life crystal. Life crystal is ultimate rare shyntesize item. Magic Cube A keyblade. He got this keyblade from Shikua. This a present because Akira can beat him in his chalenge. Shikua's chalenge is Rubik's cube chalenge. Shikua must finish it 6 sides and Akira just 1 side. Magic cube is a keyblade with time and space attributes. Magic cube is a keyblade maked by Zenrix. He is a hell Blade wielder before Akira. Time Portal Blackie give him power that can open time portal. With time portal, Akira can go to another worlds. When Akira got Time Coin, he can go to past or future with a time portal. Time portal is a corridor like Organization XIII's dark corridor. This corridor is a time corridor. So someone who can use time portal can fixed something in future. Master Form Akira got master form from Axro. Before beating Axro in Agrabah, His hell Blade is shine because Axro give him power to turned to master form. When Axro fight with Akira, Axro still can feel and think. But he can't controll his body, and can't speak too. Axro's body controlled by The Unknown to destroy Hell Blade wielder. Friends The best present for Akira are friends. Akira got many friends who always help him and cheer him up. Akira is glad because he's got many good friends. Friends is the best thing for Akira. He want to give his heart to his friends. Because friends are everything for Akira. Quotes In Cutscenes "Wha..What is this..." When holding the Hell Blade "Hearts or no hearts, i will help them ! ! !" "You guys...I'll never forgive you ! ! !" "Why this always happen to me ! ? ! ?" "Why Hell Blade choose me ? ? ? WHY ! ! ? ?" "Axro...Tommy..Thanks...You always help me...I just...want to say good bye...And go back to my place..." In Battle Starting Battle "Prepare to die ! ! !" "So...You Don't remember me ? ? ?" Starting battle with Axro in Agrabah "Keyblade choosen VS Hell Blade choosen, Huh ??" Starting battle with Sora "Let's see,Who's the strongest member ! ! !" Starting Battle with an OFI member "No matter how strong it is, Im still number one ! ! !" Starting Battle with a Villains or Bosses "Oh..So, do you want to die ? ? ?" starting battle with organization XIII members During Battle "Take this ! !" "Hyaaah ! ! ! !" "Its Over ! ! !" "Fire ! ! !" casting fire, fira, or firaga "Freeze ! ! !" casting blizzard, blizzara, or blizzaga "Thunder ! ! !" casting thunder, thundara, or thundaga "Heal ! ! !" casting cure, cura, or curaga "Hee-yaa ! ! !" casting rapid fire "Is that hurt ? ? ?" finishing combo After Battle Victory Battle "No one will stand against me ! ! !" win against Villains or Bosses "ARE YOU SEE THAT ? ! ? !" win against organization XIII members "Haha..." win against OFI member "Hahaha...Learn more, Sora ! ! !" win against Sora Defeat Battle "This stupid thing is so hard..." defeat against Villains or Bosses "AARRGGHHH !!!!" defeat against organization XIII member "I must learn much more..." defeat against OFI member "Next time we meet, i'll gonna smash you ! ! !" defeat against Sora Trivia *Name '''Kirota Akira emerged from the name of a character created by author. The character's name is "Akira Kurosaki" *Hell Blade, Akira's weapon, is a sword made by Akira kurosaki in his own story on facebook. See Also *Hell Blade *Tommy Boogercoat Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Organization Fire Ikarus Category:Kingdom Hearts The Secret of hell Blade characters Category:keyblader